dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Animated Series
: See Batman (disambiguation) for other uses of the word "Batman". Batman: The Animated Series was an Emmy Award-winning animated series that ran from 1992 to 1995 on FOX Kids, effectively beginning the DCAU. The series focused on the exploits of Batman and his crusade against injustice in modern-day Gotham City, a dark, gothic, crime-ridden area. It was arguably a children's show, yet its dark atmosphere and acclaimed writing grew a more mature fanbase. In 1994, the series was retitled The Adventures of Batman & Robin. It now featured Robin more prominently, in an attempt to appeal to children even more. Despite the new title and extra focus on Robin, the tone and writing of the series was not adversely affected. In 1997, a sequel series titled The New Batman Adventures would continue with the same creative crew and characters, but with an even greater focus on Batman's supporting cast and new revamped character designs in order to match the style of . In January 2009, IGN dubbed Batman: The Animated Series the second best animated television series.http://tv.ign.com/top-100-animated-tv-series/2.html Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Loren Lester as Robin (Dick Grayson) * Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth * Bob Hastings as Commissioner James Gordon * Robert Costanzo as Detective Harvey Bullock * Mark Hamill as the Joker * Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Adrienne Barbeau as Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * Paul Williams as the Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Richard Moll as Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Michael Ansara as Mister Freeze (Victor Fries) * John Glover as the Riddler (Edward Nygma) * Henry Polic II as the Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * David Warner as Ra's al Ghul * George Dzundza as the Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) * Roddy McDowall as the Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) * Ron Perlman as Clayface * John Vernon as Rupert Thorne Production Crew Creators * Eric Radomski — Series Co-Creator, Producer, Director * Bruce Timm — Series Co-Creator, Producer, Director, Writer * Bob Kane — Creator: Characters and Comic Producers * Tim Sarnoff — Executive in Charge of Production * Anne Luiting — Executive Producer * Alan Burnett — Producer, Writer * Paul Dini — Producer, Writer * Boyd Kirkland — Producer, Director, Writer * Jean MacCurdy — Producer * Benjamin Melniker — Producer * Tom Ruegger — Producer * Michael Uslan — Producer * Alyson Brown — Production Administrator Directors * Kevin Altieri — Director, Writer * Kent Butterworth — Director * Frank Paur — Director * Dan Riba — Director * Dick Sebast — Director * Bruce Timm — Director * Boyd Kirkland — Director * Eric Radomski — Director Writers Casting * Andrea Romano — Casting Music Episodes Batman: The Animated Series Pilot * The Dark Knight's First Night Season 1 Season 2 The Adventures of Batman & Robin Season 3 Season 4 Category:A to Z Category:DCAU series See also * Full episode list * The Dark Knight's First Night * "The Lost Episode" * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * * ** "World's Finest" External links * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Animated_Series Batman: The Animated Series] at Wikipedia * [http://wf.toonzone.net/WF/batman/ Batman: The Animated Series] at the World's Finest ** [http://wf.toonzone.net/DKA/ Batman: The Dark Knight Adventures], also at World's Finest, is an online fan continuation of the various Batman series that connects it heavily with the rest of the DCAU. * [http://www.batmantas.com Official website of Batman: The Animated Series] * [http://www.filmaffinity.com/en/film692314.html Batman: The Animated Series] at [http://www.filmaffinity.com/en Filmaffinity] * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103359/ Batman: The Animated Series] at the Internet Movie Database Category:A to Z Category:DCAU series